YuGiOh Story
by Bakura's Girll
Summary: Egyptian Princess Keera is kidnapped by Merrick to help take over the world by defeating Yami Yuugi. (May change rating when I add on!)


Yu-Gi-Oh! Story   
By: Lexi Hiltibrand  
  
"Keera! Come! I need you now!" Merrick yelled.  
"Yes Your Majesty!" she shot back sarcastically.  
"Watch your tongue young Princess. You're only living because I spared you!"  
"Well then! Why DID you do that anyhow?"  
"Because I saw good use for you!"  
"So now I'm your faithful slave women?"  
"If you want to look at it that way, then yes. You are."  
"You really have your nerve. First, you duel me and loose and you still take my rarest card and locater card, then you kidnap me from my throne in Egypt, and THEN you enslave me? What's your problem?"  
"So sorry Princess, I didn't know you hated me so much; I wouldn't have done those in that order if I knew that." Keera shot him a dirty look and put her head back down. He took her by the chin and she jerked her head away. "You don't have to get so upset. All I need you for, is to beet Yami Yuugi, get his puzzle piece, his cards, and be my princess. Oh, and I called you over here for a foot message."  
"You're crazy! I will do no such thing! I would die before I become your Princess and give you a foot message! I will beat Yuugi, but on one condition: you give me freedom; I do have a country to rule unless my brother all of a sudden wants to."  
"You have your nerve. Denning me of being my princess and trying to negotiate your terms with me." She turned her head away and closed her eyes arrogantly. "I'm not negotiating my terms, I'm telling you them and I'm not doing otherwise."  
"Well then. I'm speechless. All right. You will be 'free.'"  
"Uh huh. Sure," she said rolling her eyes.  
"DON'T TEST ME GIRL!!! MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING OUT!!" Her eyes widened in shock, not knowing how or when to respond. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise!" she said clasping her hands together and bowing at the waist. She did this out of sheer fear. She didn't know what else to do. Merrick took her by the chin and tilted her head upwards. He looked into her nearly black eyes and said, "It's ok. Just make sure that it DOESN"T EVER happen again."  
"Yes," she whispered nervously. She had already been there a month and she still felt uncomfortable around him. She never knew what he would do or say next. He was so unpredictable.  
She looked into his eyes; she was obviously scared of him. His eyes softened slightly. She straitened up. He put his head down, close to her face. He leaned in to kiss her. She drew in a deep, quick breath and turned her head quickly. His lips missed hers and landed on her cheek. Instead of immediately taking his head away, he hesitated. He left them there a moment and then withdrew.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Keera asked almost speechless.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Merrick answered rhetorically.  
"Because you don't fall in love with your slave!"  
"Ah. But that is where you are wrong. You are not just a slave to me, you are my princess and I shall do what I please with you."  
"I am a person, not a possession," she protested.  
"Wrong again. As of now you are no longer a person, but a possession to me." She looked intently into his lavender eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at women? Is there something you would like to say to me or do?"  
"N-no.I just- well-never mind."  
"Good. Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. You were just about to give Your Majesty his foot rub," he said.  
"I-yes," she stopped herself.  
"No. Finish. What were you going to say?"  
"Nothing."  
"That's what I thought." He sat down, propped up his feet, and kicked his shoes off. Keera came back with a bucket of hot water, soap, lotion, and a washcloth. She soaked the cloth in the water and put some soap on it. She started to rub his feet when Merrick stopped her. "What? What am I doing wrong?" she asked. He gave her a blank stare. "What? What did I d-" he cut her off with a kiss. Her eyes widened. What was she supposed to do, just sit there and go along with it? Keera had never been so confused in all her life. Did he really "love" her? Did she like or hate Merrick? All she could do was just sit there, until she felt a tongue. What the heck am I supposed to do now? she thought. He put his hands around the back of her neck and she dropped the washcloth in shock. Her whole body stiffened; first her neck and shoulders and then the rest of her body. He pulled away. "Why are you so tense? What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. I've just never done this before," she said nervously.  
"There's nothing to be nervous or afraid of. I won't bite.hard," he said seductively.  
"Excuse me?" she asked nervously. "Hard?" What was that supposed to mean? He kissed her again, except this time, it wasn't so soft. Oh no; this was something much more passionate. His lips covered her whole mouth. His tongue took over the whole inside of her mouth. She stiffened up even more than last time. This time, even her eyes tightened. Merrick pulled her closer to him and sat her down on his lap. His hands moved down her back and on to her small waist. All she could do was just sit there, in complete shock. Then, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Merrick? Are you in there? I'm coming in," Bakura interrupted. She was relieved by Bakura's impeccable timing. She got off his lap and ran up to her quarters. "Yes, come in," Merrick allowed.  
"I just got the cards you desired from Yuugi. Now hand over the Millennium Item," Bakura said triumphantly.  
"Yes. A deal's a deal. Here," he said starting to hand the rod to Bakura, "now hand me the Millennium Puzzle and the cards."  
"Mm. About that. I haven't gotten that yet. I plan on getting it soon though."  
"Then NO MILLENNIUM ROD!"  
"Hn," he said sneering, "Fine. Hey, who is that? She's beautiful," Bakura said referring to Keera.  
"Oh, her? That is the Egyptian Princess, Keera. You stay away from her!" he demanded.  
"Hm? Why? Is she not worth it?"  
"NO! She's mine!"  
"HA! That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!" Keera interrupted.  
"Get back to your room," Merrick demanded.  
"No." Bakura gave a shocked look at Keera. "Um.Merrick? Can I talk to you in private?"  
"Of course." They walked off to the farthest corner from Keera. "Merrick, if she's not yours, than why did you say she was? Is she single?"  
"Yes, but not for long." They walked back over to Keera who happened to be folding her arms and stomping her foot impatiently. Bakura stuck out his right hand to shake Keera's hand. "I'm Bakura. You must be Keera." She took his hand and grasped it gently. "Nice to meet you, Bakura. You're working for Merrick, are you? You must be a great duelist to do so."  
"As must yourself." She smiled and pulled her hand away slowly. "Well Merrick, I can get the puzzle.if I had some help though."  
"From what or whom?" he asked.  
"If you or Keera don't mind, then Keera possibly."  
"I don't think-"  
"Sure, I'll help!" she cut off Merrick.  
"Good. Let's go then, shall we? Time is wasting."  
"Ah yes," she replied.  
"You can't just-" Merrick started.  
"Bye!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. 


End file.
